Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device, such as a personal computer or smartphone, may include a display for rendering images or animations to a viewer of the display. In one example, an application configured to operate the device may provide instructions for performing an animation of a virtual object on the display. For example, the application may instruct the device to transition the virtual object from a first position to a second position on the display. Additionally, the application may specify a desired duration for the animation over which the device may transition the virtual object. In turn, the device may render a series of intermediate images of the virtual object that appear in a particular order in different positions along a path between the first position and the second position, such that the virtual object appears to be transitioning from the first position to the second position at a particular speed for the animation to be performed over the desired duration.